My invention relates to a coupling member for coupling to each other two channel elements made of sheet material. These channel elements may e.g. consist of sections of an air channel of an air heating device to be used in an air circulation or conditioning system. Such channel elements are usually interconnected by means of screw bolts, rivets, welded joints etc.
My invention aims to provide a coupling member by means of which various channel elements can be interconnected in a manner which is less time consuming and less complicated in comparison with the known connection methods.